The other Carey
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A tale about a young girl, ripped from her mother's arms at birth, left at an orphanage but then King Henry noticed something, a similarity to a certain William Carey, is this girl really related to Carey? Or another one of Henry's Bastards? My twentieth Story! tell me if you would like more *Based on The Other Boleyn girl movie*


_A/N: I was watching the other Boleyn girl (Just for Benedict!) and I thought what if William Carey actually had a daughter with Mary, Henry Carey's twin, though instead of Henry's second bastard with Mary, Carey's only child, a daughter… In this William leaves at the right time, so it seems as in that Henry was his, though it was Henry the VIII's and Eleanor is Williams, it's possible look it up! Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing?_

Mary lay in her bed exhausted, the midwives fussed around her, she grabbed one of their arms.

"Where are my babies?" The midwife looked down at her pitifully, she sighed before answering.

"Your boy is coming; your daughter… your daughter was still-born." Mary froze, she let go of the woman's arm; she then proceeded to quietly weep.

Down in the courtyard below George Boleyn held his niece close, his Uncle in front of him.

"Take the child away as quickly as possible, there is an orphanage south from here, take the child there and leave it." George nodded solemnly as he mounted his horse, his Uncle handed the child back to him.

"Take it away now, Mary must never know she bore William Carey's only child" George nodded again; he tucked the child into the folds of his clothes, keeping it safe.

He dug his heels into the horse's sides; the horse gave a yelp and took off, galloping away into the darkness…

George placed the child on the doorstep, the rain wetting his hair, he quickly rapped on the door, mounted his horse and disappeared, a Nun opened the door, and she looked around before looking down, a baby, which was quiet, lay there, looking up at the Nun with beautiful blue eyes.

The Nun leaned down and picked the child up, before the damp could soak into the thin cotton. This gave Sister Katharine a proper look at the girl; she had dark brown hair, and a pale heart shaped face, full rosy lips and a cute button nose.

"Come little one" The Nun walked back into the Orphanage, shutting the door after her.

Eleanor grew to be a strong girl, she disliked when somebody told her to do something, though she had a gentle and caring nature.

She looked reading, though she only knew the basics, she loved drawing with little pieces of charcoal. She was quick and smart and had a sharp tongue.

When she turned sixteen she was told she had to leave, more and more children were coming every day and there wasn't enough room.

So that is how Eleanor is where she is today, working for the now queen, Catharine Howard.

Eleanor walked into the court; she was summoned by the King, and the King alone. Eleanor was terrified, she had heard about the King and how he was a monster.

The doors opened as she knocked, she slowly walked in, the doors shutting after her. She peeked behind her.

"Come closer" called a voice, Eleanor looked straight ahead of her, there sat the king, his dark brown eyes scanned Eleanor.

Eleanor walked further, he raised a hand.

"Stop there" She stopped, the King leaned forward in his chair, examining Eleanor.

"Who are your parents?" Eleanor looked down and then back, looking the man in the eyes, after all, he was just a man.

"I am an Orphan, I do not know my parents your highness" The King laughed loudly.

"Orphan, your that sluts, Mary, your one of her Bastards" Eleanor opened her mother shocked.

"I am not a Bastard your highness" The king stood and walked closer to Eleanor.

"Oh, I see, your Carey's…" Eleanor looked confused.

"Carey? I know nothing on a Carey your highness"

"What age are you?"

"I am sixteen your highness"

"Sixteen…. You're the half-sister of Henry, my son, and Carey's daughter" Eleanor looked shocked.

"A coach will come and take to a place, there you will find a grave, if you can read… you'll know why I sent you" with that he dis-missed her and she left, confused.

An hour later Eleanor was being led down a grassy path going downhill.

The man pointed to one of the medium class head stones, with that the man left, leaving Eleanor on her own, Eleanor walked the rest of the way, leading to the head stone.

It was made on common limestone, nothing big. Eleanor sat down in front of it and squinted her eyes to see they faded words.

_William Carey, aged 28 died on the 22 June 1528, husband to Mary Boleyn._

"William Carey, the man Henry was talking about, my supposed Father" she muttered.

She walked back to the Coach and asked to be taken to Mary Boleyn's home.

"It ain't Boleyn no more Miss, it's Stafford" Eleanor pondered this for a moment.

"Then take me to Mary Stafford's home"

"Alright Miss"

After a few moments they had reached a stately country home, they arrived.

"Go on ahead" the carriage pulled away, Eleanor walked up to the front door, and it was heavy oak. She lifted the heavy brass knocker and then dropped it back, making a loud noise echo through the house's hall; Eleanor heard the sound of the pitter patter of small feet, the door opened slightly to reveal a little girl with curly blonde hair, she was adorable.

"Hello little one, are your parents' home?" The girl disappeared, leaving the door open, a few moments later a pretty woman with long blonde hair came to the door. This was Mary Stafford.

"How can I help you…" she trailed off when she saw Eleanor.

"Hello, I'm Eleanor, I was sent to a grave of someone and then I was directed here"

Anne saw eyes she thought she would never see again; she saw William's eyes…

"I'm sorry, though who are your parents?" Eleanor was silent for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should say…

"I ask again, who are your parent?"

"My father is William Carey… And my Mother is… My mother is you, Mary Boleyn"


End file.
